


Shadow Ramblings

by Minds_of_Shadow



Category: League of Legends, Parahumans Series - Wildbow, Ranma 1/2, Spells R Us, Totally Spies
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Fucking, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Slime, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minds_of_Shadow/pseuds/Minds_of_Shadow
Summary: A place where all the prompts I've written for my patrons go. Mostly one shots, but some multiparters.
Relationships: Summoner /Nidalee(League of Legends), Summoner/Zyra(Leauge of Legends), Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Lisa Wilbourn | Tattletale, Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver/Sophia Hess | Shadow Stalker, Taylor Hebert/Mrs. Knott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. Earning the D

Earning The D.

Closing the door behind her, Taylor walked into Mrs. Knott classroom. Just on the other side of the room were students rushing out of the classrooms, heading to the cafeteria. “How has it been going Mrs. Knott?” asked Taylor. The teacher of her computer class was a strong-jawed sharp-faced woman, the grown-up version of the yuri harem protagonist. In her younger days, she might have been mistaken as a pretty boy, but her manner of dress was purely feminine.

“About the usual. The problem always gets bad around this time, and I don’t have time to deal with it personally.” Mrs. Knott gestured to below her desk, then she pulled out a soft towel from the drawer.

Taylor stepped around the desk and then crawled underneath as the teacher moved her chair out of the way. Looking up at the teacher from the shadows of the desk she asked, “Has Blackwell read the complaint on Emma and the others?” Taylor took her slender hand and bunched up Mrs. Knotts’ skirt.

“I’ve handed it to her, but she still hasn’t gotten back to me on that.” The teacher let out a sigh, she’d been trying to help Taylor more ever since the attack by Dr. D, and the girl had been so willing to help with the problems developed between her legs.

Slipping a finger into the band, Taylor slid down Mrs. Knott underwear, leaving it bunched together on the ground. The recently acquired penis was already starting to harden, blood pumping into the member. Starting simple, Taylor leaned forward on her knees and kissed the tip, letting her lips wrapped around the ends, tasting the salty and watery droplets that were starting the form. The start of her coming reward slid along the tongue and into the back of Taylor’s throat.

Her tongue trailed around the cock, wetting its surface, while Taylor kept her eyes upward, looking into Mrs. Knott eyes. Her prayers were answered as the shaft sprung into full size. Taylor wrapped her lips around the organ and slowly lowered her head further down its size. Taylor’s knees squirmed along with the soft towel below as she adjusted her position below the desk to better take on the challenge before her. The precum mixed with the light sweat on the teacher’s penis, enhancing the salty taste. It wasn’t the first time Taylor had given a blowjob to the teacher, even if Mrs. Knott was the first, and currently only person she had done it with.

Lowering her head, and focusing on the goal, the little grunts and moans Mrs. Knott was letting out were only there to let her know how close to the treat she was getting. Halfway down the shaft, the mixture of feminine and masculine scent filled her nose. A strong musky scent from the mixing of dripping of Mrs. Knotts slit, and those from the teacher’s penis and hairless balls.

The door handle clicked as someone started to open it. With a quick motion, Mrs. Knott slid her chair forward, to hide what was going on. the act forcing Taylor into the darkness underneath, and ramming the cock deep into her throat.

A familiar brunette walked. “Mrs. Knott have you seen Taylor?” said Madison. The girl was the short typical cute type. One of the others Taylor mentioned in her letter to Principal Blackwell.

The already large member swelled further at the arrival of Madison into the classroom. Budging the cheeks of Taylor’s wide mouth even further. Back and forth, even with the interruption, Taylor kept on focusing on her target. Using one hand, while the other steadied herself, the girl ran her fingers around the orbs hanging below the shaft.

“No. Ah. I’ve haven’t seen her.” said Mrs. Knott, while trying not to make any sudden noises as Taylor was going to town below. The Teacher felt Taylor’s nose poke her bush. Every inch of the cock deep inside that cock-hungry harlot that Taylor had become ever since the girl had learned above the results of Dr. D’s attack.

“Are you sure?” asked Madison with a pout and a sway of her hips.

“Yes. If you don’t, ah, mind, I’m feeling a bit under the weather, don’t want you to get sick if it is contagious.” The teacher gestured to the door. Once the door was closed Mrs. Knott let out a sigh of relief and then a moan as her cock twitched.

“I’m about to cum.” said the teacher in a long moan. Despite Madison’s interruptions, Taylor kept up, forcing the oversized dick down her throat. “You’re a really naughty slut aren’t you Taylor?” said Mrs. Knott. The speed of Taylor’s movement sped up.

“Madison could have caught us at any moment. Yet, you kept up.”

Taylor ignored the dampness in her jeans and focused on the twitching dick in her mouth. Wrapped her tongue around the form, her reward was almost hers. Taylor’s looked upward, able to look Mrs. Knott in the eyes again, while the teacher wrapped her legs around Taylor’s back. Taylor’s mouth bulged as the hot salty fluid escaped the teacher’s cock. Thick cream that ran over her tongue as she quickly swallowed and swallowed. It still wasn’t fast enough, as the white liquid slipped between her lips and dripped onto the towel before. It was never fast enough as the cum kept flowing down her throat.

Mrs. Knott’s dick laid soft and flaccid as Taylor licked off the white crime from her lips. The teacher leaned back in her chair, with her underwear still on the ground, as Taylor crawled out from underneath the desk.

“I can always count on you, Taylor,” said Mrs. Knott with her eyes still closed.

“No problem. I’m a growing girl, I need my protein after all. Same time tomorrow?” Taylor grabbed a moist towelette from the teacher’s desk and finished whipping up, where her tongue wasn’t going to be enough.

“Yes. I’ll keep trying to get Blackwell to do something, but she’s a brick wall on this issue. I just don’t know why.”

The bell for the end of the lunch period ended, and the two separated as the rest of the school day returned to normal.


	2. In The Twisted Treeline

The summoner mumbled as he walked along the cobblestone path. The trees of the Twisted Treeline flanked him on each side. The place didn’t get many visitors and was always a good place for when he wanted to avoid people, especially if he wanted to yell to the high heaven about that foul furry devil. That damn yordle was the reason he has been on a losing streak lately, and those freaking mushrooms of his. “Damn you Teemo!” yelled the summoner, not noticing that soft padding across the cobblestone was replaced by the rustling of leaves and snapping of twigs underfoot.

“Huh?” said the summoner as he heard the sound of snapping vines before his world was turned upside down, as he was rapidly pulled upward into the trees. Swinging upside down from the trees he spotted the plant women. Her rose-red hair that trailed behind her, and her skin the color of amber. Clothing of verdant green leaves wrapped around her body.

“Where are your friends, or it is just you?” said the woman.

“Ah, friends. Yes, they’re everywhere, just a little further away. So don’t hurt me Zyra.” said the summoner feeling the blood rushing to his head.

“You think yourself clever, but don’t worry I won’t hurt you. Much.” Zyra ran her thorned finger along with the robes of the upside-down summoner, circling his crotch. “It is pollination season, and there is just a dreadful lack of candidates in the forest.”

A thrown spear went flying towards the plant woman, but in an instant, vines sprouted from the ground and blocked the projectile. From the shadows, a cougar jumped into the clearing of the forest. A whorl of leaves and wind surrounded the courage as she formed into the shape of a woman, clothed in furs.

“I saw him first Zyra,” said the older looking woman.

“Oh Nidalee, I’m sure he’d rather have a beautiful flower, than an old hag,” said Zyra as more plants sprouted along the ground and shot vines towards Nidalee, only for her to jump out of the way.

“Don’t I have a say in this?” Asked the summoner. “Also I think I’m about to faint.” The lightheadedness from being upside was just getting worse with every passing second. The vines around his legs release, dropping him into an oversized flower that formed just before he hit the ground.

“Fine. The choice is obvious, he’ll choose me, and then you can sulk off and lick your paws,” said Zyra as the vines wrapping around the clearing receded.

“Summoner. Wouldn’t you rather spend the mating season in my den, while my body keeps your body company by a warm fire, or stuck here in a first with dirt and leaves, while this thorned wench plots to use as mulch when she is done with you,” said Nidalee, while she pulled down the fur top wrapped around her bountiful chest.

“I already agreed to not hurt him. Unless he asks for it.” The plant woman twisted a vine into the shape of a whip, before letting it fade into the leaf-covered floor below. “Fertilizing me will be far more rewarding, than being with that cat. I have all of nature’s bounty of the offer. And a beautiful unaging body.” said Zyra as she put the emphasis on unaging.

The summoner pushed his hands into the flower, righting his body, and behind adjusting so he had a proper look at the two having an argument he never expected in his life to be about him. “Can I choose both?” said the overly hopeful summoner.

“No,” said both the plant woman and the shapechanger in unison.

“Age before beauty, show him how disappointing spending the season with you would be,” said Zyra with a smirk.

Nidalee finished pulling off her top and placed herself below the summoner. “Shh, I’ll show you why experience is worth it.” With skillful hands, she pushed up his robes and pulled down his underwear.

With just her hands, she squeezed her breasts around the summoner’s penis, fully enveloping the shaft with their large size. Holding them tight together she started to push them up and down his cock. “Just imagine, these even larger filled with milk, while I’m pregnant with your young.” The large warm mounds squished and flowed around his hard cock, then the tip of the shaft vanished and reappeared for just a moment as Nidalee used her chest to pleasure the summoner. “I have so many tricks to show you. Imagine every morning, and every night for the season, us joining together. Our warm bodies pressing against each other as we mate like wild animals. Just the way nature intended.”

The summoner was already so close, the heat and sensation of this wanna-be milf had already had him on edge. The wild scent that trailed around the fur coat that trailed along her body. The images that danced in his head as she painted the scene. A future with Nidalee, rutting like animals in heat, abandoning civilianization. In his aroused hazed it seemed like such a wonderful idea. Was he even giving up anything important?”

Wrapped in her breasts, the summoners dick twitch as the blood pumped harder. The edge was being breached, as he felt it pulsing. The white substance spurted out of his cock, and rained upon the breasts of the cougar woman. Nidalee pulled back, and ran her tongue along her chest, lapping up the substance, then winked at the summoner.

“So Zyra, your turn, if you even know how humans mate,” said Nidalee while she grabbed her top off the ground and swirled in her hand.

With his mind cleared from the orgasm, the summoner started to try to crawl away while the two were busy insulting each other. Only to be blocked by a wall of spiked vines.

“Oh, where are you going? We aren’t done. Not by a long shot.” said Zyra as she towered over the crawling summoner.


	3. Wizards and Worms: Meeting A Wizard

Taylor’s heart pounded as she ran from the two girls chasing her. With Sophia not being with them, she was at least able here to get a bit of a lead, however small. The indoor mall was unusually empty for this time of day. Leaning against the large display window of a tricks and magic shop, Taylor took several deep breaths, and then in the reflection spotted the red hair of Emma Barnes heading towards her. Flipping around she opened the wooden door that didn’t match the decor of the rest of the mall, and ducked inside, hoping that Emma and Madison wouldn’t see her enter.

Emma saw the curly black hair disappear behind the wooden door to the magic shop. “Madison she went inside.” Emma Barnes called out to her toadie with a cruel smirk on her lips, and eagerly pursued Taylor into the store, not even giving a glance to the sign, but certain that she had Taylor cornered.

While Emma entered, Madison stared upward in confusion at the sign of the store. The store she knew wasn’t there yesterday. She knew this mall like the back of her hand, and this place was in between two stores that already existed. A high-class clothing store that she wished she could afford, and a toy store that she hadn’t been into in years. There was simply no way this place should have been here. “Emma, I don’t think---” said Madison before realizing Emma was already inside. With butterflies dancing in her stomach, Madison went through the threshold and entered the Spells R Us.

Emma started to stalk the isles, each filled with odd antiques and nicknacks. Some she expected such as trick decks of cards, but others seemed out of place like a lava-lamp shaped like a curvy woman, with a tag that said ‘Rub Me’ on it.

“Can I help you?” came the voice of an old man from behind her. Twisting around she saw a man seemingly dressed in a bathrobe that had appeared right behind her. Emma hadn’t heard any footsteps or the sounds of movement. The redhead girl frightfully took a step back, startled by the man’s presence before composing herself with her best indignant expression

“A tall girl with curly black hair stole the wallet out of my purse, I saw her go in here. Have you seen her?” Emma lied without even taking a second to prepare. Honeyed words flowed through her mouth as easily as she breathed.

“Now Emma, it is not nice to lie, ya know.” said the old man. She noted that what she mistook at first for a bathrobe was actually a blue robe, decorated with stars and a pointed hat.

“How did you know my name.” said the redheaded girl, looking up and down at the old man. She first thought he might be a stalker but the attire screamed CAPE “A Thinker?” flashed through her mind. A cape that could read minds was a very dangerous person and supposedly impossible

“I’m a wizard, but I guess the difference between reading your mind because of magic, and reading it because of superpowers is more a discussion in philosophy than practically.” said the white-haired man.

“Who are you and what do you want,” Emma spoke, backing slowly away from the possible cape.

“Most just called me the Old Man, and well I run this shop. So naturally selling things is what I want. All sorts of trinkets and bobbles I’ve collected over the years. Can’t stay in business if I don’t make a profit.” He chuckled. The old man took several steps towards Emma, who was frozen in her tracks, then suddenly turned to the left, and pulled a decorative wooden box from the shelf. He flipped it open and pulled out an amulet on a chain. “This, I think, is something perfect for you.” He dangled out the amulet. It was crafted silver in the shape of a snake wrapped around the heads of a bronze goat, a golden lion, and a burned metal dragon.

“So you are reading my mind, just to sell me things?” said Emma warily as she watched the amulet turn and circle in his hands. “If I buy it, can I go?”

“The only thing keeping you here is your own fear and weakness of being weak. Speed of a snake, the strength of a dragon, tenacity of a goat, and vitality of a lion. Just wear the amulet and say the magic words written on the box, and you can be as strong as you dreamed of.” The wizard placed the amulet back into the polished wooden box, that showed not the slighted signs of age.  
“How much?” Emma didn’t believe the cape but going along with his delusions was probably safer than trying to run..

“How much do you have in your pocket?” He replied.

In a few minutes, Emma was outside puzzled holding a bag with the wooden box, and a warning from the man claiming to be a wizard. “Don’t lose hold of your humanity, you already have so little left.”  
Madison exited the building soon after holding her own bag despite Emma never having seen her in the cluttered shop. “Did you see Taylor?” asked Emma when she spotted her friend.  
“No, just an old guy that talked me into buying something,” said Madison as she spotted the package that Emma was holding.

“She probably wasn’t even in there. That cape likely used a wig to lure us in so he could sell us junk.” With the trail on Taylor gone cold and the two left more than a little uneased by the experience quickly vacated the mall.  
Taylor exited the store several minutes later, peering around to check the coast to be clear before heading out. The few dollars and the pack of gum she had in her pocket gone, and now she had a book that old man picked out. “T--nosis For Dummies” the man had his thumb on the cover of the book while he was talking to her, and cashing her out.


	4. Twistedsiders: First Act

Lisa gave a death glare at the biotinker at the console. Dressed in a plague doctor’s mask and a heavy leather coat, she couldn’t tell if the person was a man or a woman, and thanks to that power negating field they had on them, her power was being silent. After drastically altering all of them, the tinker was focused on their work, no doubt further planning on twisting them further. The person was already the source of Lisa’s current indignity, and well as her now twin, Taylor. Each of the Undersiders were in glass cages in pairs, Taylor and Lisa in one. Aisha in Brian’s body in another and the merged Alec and Rachel in the furthest one. Oversized plants dotted the lab, a mix of leafy green life and others hanging with strange fruits and vegetables. Shadows from blown bulbs, and blinding sun bright lights from other lights that hung just above growing plants.

The pair of them were dressed in skimpy cheerleader outfits, in gold and white. Tiny tops just managed to hold her, and now Taylor’s oversized chest. The chest was hers, but bigger. The long smooth legs that descended and went on forever from each of their skirts were Taylor’s but enhanced. The freckles that dusted their face were her own, but the large expressive eyes were the former black haired girl. The two cheerleaders had the best traits of each but then exaggerated. Taylor’s shoulder-length curls, now on both of them draping down to their oversized butts, no longer a simple shade of black, but dark silk broken by golden streaks of highlights.

“This is like, unfair.” Lisa squeaked out, annoyed by the indignity of her altered speech. Her mind felt fine, but that didn’t stop whatever the biotinker did from translating everything into bimbo speech. It didn’t take her power to figure out that shaking her pom-poms at the person in frustration, meant it extended further than just her speech.

“What do you want?” said Taylor, sounding more like a sultry purr than a serious question; there were a few differences between her now twin and cellmate. Lisa was stuck speaking like an airhead, while Taylor more like a phone sex operator. The bug controller had the better deal, if only slightly in Lisa’s opinion.

Suddenly an alarm sounded from the console, and the biotinker ran out of the room and up the stairs out of the dingy lab. As the tinker’s boot stomped up the stairs, Lisa felt her power returning to her as well as the thousands of bugs that littered the lab, bees pollinating plants. Spiders trapping flies in their web, from cobwebs that haven’t been cleaned in forever.

/Genetic code spliced/Powers treating you and Taylor as same person/Access to both powers/

Lisa’s powers told her what she already knew. “Okay, now there’s no cape, let’s escape!” cheered Lisa. A wide smile formed on her plump lips.

“Use the spiders, and bust it wider!” cheered Taylor with a making face. Her jumping flipped her skirt showing the other difference between the two girls. Namely, that Taylor now had a penis. The dick pushed against the spankies that the tinker had dropped into their prison along with the rest of the cheer outfits.

Lisa tried to focus on cooperating the movements of the spiders, in wrapping the webs around the handles on the outside of the cages, and using the limbs of tiny insects as lockpicks on the three sets of cages. Her eyes had other plans, as she couldn’t look away from Taylor’s swollen blood-filled bulge. The plague masked tinker could be back at any moment, but her body screamed in need - that impaling herself on Taylor’s dick would be the best thing in the world.

/Shaped designed to perfectly fill you/Sex relives headaches/Taylor wants it just as badly/Won’t act unless you make the first move/

Their combined powers had made it obvious what she had to do. “Is that a sock, or you want to fill me with cock!” chanted Lisa. Her mind was battling between the two desires, of escaping the lab and getting her body rocked by her mirrored cheerleader and cellmate.

“Don’t just gawk, let’s get busy while picking this lock,” said Taylor, as she smacked her pom-pom against her widen hips.

Now what her power was working again, she spotted the body swapped Brian in Aisha’s body, who was trying to cover the eyes of the now taller Aisha. Only Taylor and Lisa had been subject to the second stage of alterations, and there was no telling was going to happen to the rest of the Undersiders if they didn’t escape.

Lisa felt the warm heat of Taylor’s body as they pressed against each other. Their matching breasts squeezed together. Their tongues tasting each other’s lips. The controlled bugs continued to work, solving the answer of sex or escape with a simple response of both. The two felt like one, while Taylor’s shaft plunged into Lisa’s waiting slit. It was the first time her power didn’t try to ruin her sexual feelings.

The first tumbler of the lock clicked. Lisa’s wrapped her legs around her fellow cheerleader, and she was lifted off the ground, by Taylor’s upward force. Further and deeper it entered. The rhyme of the locks entered in sync with the fucking. Breasts bounced up and down and pins raised and lower.

The last tumblers slid into place, and the pair felt together with the pulsing. Through their shared powers, at this moment they were one. The squeezing of walls around the shaft, and the twitching pumping of the member. The doors swung open, unlocked as the two cried out in pleasure of their shared orgasm.

“And cut!” said Amelia, a frizzy-haired brunette with biotinkering abilities, with the plague doctor’s mask held in her hand.

“Ah, it was like totally just getting good.” said Lisa as she pulled herself off of Taylor. Pouting at the camera’s setting up in the lab. “Like can’t I get my totally cute voice back?”

“Do you remember how long it took to get that valley girl voice right? We don’t have the time. I’ll fix everything after filming. We weren’t able to rent Blasto’s lab for very long, and can’t afford to waste it on undo “making-up” after each cut.”

Lisa pouted at the director slash fleshcrafter.

“Don’t look at me like that. This is your script. Take five everyone, then get ready for the next scene.” said Amelia before setting in the director’s chair. Why she’d agree to Lisa’s plan for a parahuman porno was beyond her. That was last year. Why she’d agree to direct the sequel was another question entirely. Amelia spotted the two cheerleaders making out backstage and answered her own question.


	5. Wizards and Worms: Emma

Wizards and Worms: Emma

All characters are 18 or older.

Emma jumped from the rooftop and spread her wings into the skies. From her many eyes, the city was beautiful in the darkness. With another flap, she soared higher into the skies above the dotted lights of the cityscape below. Her silvery snake tail trailed along, past her hooves. On her left arm was the clawed talon covered in scales, like a medical gauntlet made of burnt black metal. Her right arm was covered in bright red fur, nearly bronze in color, and ended in a pawed hand. Her hair was the wild mane of a lion, golden in its pride. Ears of the wild cat replaced her human ones while in this form, and the paired horn of a goat and dragon crowned her head.

The cold air of the sky breezed past her leotard. Just a simple black piece of fabric, after learning that drawing upon the power of the amulet didn’t take account of her clothing. She still missed the pair of shoes destroyed by the sudden appearance of hooves splitting the material in twain. A black domino mask was the only other piece of clothing she wore. Her face was still that of Emma Barnes, even if so much of the rest of her body was altered when using the amulet. The piece of magic or tinker tech jewelry was nestled safety underneath her leotard.

Below on the ground, she spotted a hint of red and green. The Azn Bad Boys. The gang that took so much from her. Made her think she was weak. There were four of them, three men, one woman. The group was loitering around the entrance of a warehouse. With a flicker of her tongue, Emma could taste the smell of warm bodies and sex in the building. A mixture of drugs and sweat and blood filled her noses. It was a brothel, likely filled with unwilling sex slaves. 

A lion’s rage-filled heart beat within her. ‘Goat of the thunderous mountain’ she mentally spoke her spell’s incantation, as electricity crackled around her right hand, the fur instantly standing up. A bolt of white lightning streaked down below, one of the men’s bodies seized up and spasmed upon the ground when it struck him. His gun began firing wildly as the muscles locked and squeezed from the current flowing through him. The Korean’s pretty boy cut haircut raised into an awkward afro. 

“” said the woman in a language that Emma didn’t know. She was surprisingly the tallest of the bunch, with short-cropped black hair, and tattoos of a tiger circled the muscles of her arms. Emma only made out the name Oni Lee. 

The shortest of the group ran, he was young-looking, probably even younger than Emma herself, yet already caught up in the pan-Asian gang run by Lung. ‘Flames of the forging dragon’ mentally chanted Emma. Streams of a gushing fire released from her left arm towards the boy. The gang member spotted the attack and slid downward avoiding the brunt of the heat. His hair seared and faced blotched red, he kept running away further towards the alleyway and ducked out of sight. The heat of his body was still moving and jumped over the fence.

Before giving chase, the sting of bullets pounded her body as the two members started shooting her flying form. None could break through the hide of a dragon, but even the pistols they carried felt like needles stabbing into her flesh. Lighting cracked again as the woman joined the first spasming body of the ground. 

The heat of a body appeared and vanished in the range of her senses. Oni Lee was here already. Behind her, the serial suicide bomber appeared, the demon masked man now within touching range. On instinct, Emma wrapped her wings around her, as the explosions of grenades strapped to the body detonated. Emma crashed down onto the street, gasping in pain. The asphalt dug up where her hooves plowed the ground. Her body unbroken, protected by the immense defenses of the four beasts that powered her. 

She tumbled out of the way as Oni Lee appeared again, blasting a cone of deadly flames as the clone then crumbled into ash. With her eyes, and those of the goat and dragon heads adorning her arms, like pauldrons, she scanned the perimeter. A body of heat appeared in front of her, but she was prepared this time. Ramming her horns upward, she snagged the chin of Oni-Lee locking it underneath his mask. A trickle of blood ran down his face. Her victory was short-lived as more grenades detonated blasted her backward. The body dissolved into ash, but the demon mask tumbled across the ground beside Emma’s form. Pulling through the pain, she leaped upon the mask, her trophy. A black piece of fabric burned and torn landed next to it. Her domino mask. Emma realized if she got up, her face would be visible. A grenade was thrown from the rooftop, but another clone didn’t appear. Emma hissed in pain as the force wracked across her wings. 

The sirens started and were getting closer. The hail of grenades stopped, and the heat signature of Oni Lee vanished. She wasn’t going to end up a collared dog, like Sophia, stuck in the Wards program. Grabbing the bloody Oni Lee mask, she placed it on her face, and flew into the sky, watching the PRT troops spread out. Maybe they would deal with the brothel. It wasn’t her problem. The weak should deal with the problems of the weak, and she wasn’t weak anymore.

Emma snuck into her bedroom, flying into the unlocked and open window, and pulled off the amulet. The strength and changes to her body vanished. Mostly. In the bathroom, Emma started the routine of coating the rash on her left arm with cream and then waxing the hair that kept growing back on her right arm and legs. Dying her hair back to the red color, instead of the mixed golden blonde and reds it was currently. She wrapped a bandage around the flaking skin on her back. She would deal with the heat in her loins afterward as reward for a job well done.

Taking the mask of Oni Lee she gently wrapped it into a towel and shoved it under her bed. A trophy to prove she wasn’t weak anymore. It was worth more than the modeling gigs she had to cancel over the last month.


	6. Slimegirls Much?

**Slimegirls Much?**

All characters are 18 or over.

“Good job girls on catching the villain. He’s being transported to the holding cells as we speak,” said Jerry. The elderly balding gentleman who has been their handler for years. The times they haven’t seen him in a suit were far and few between.

“That’s great and all, but is there anything you can do about this?” said Clover as she gestured dripping red slime across the hallway of the WOOHP.

“Ah yes, we have the best scientist going over Lunra Rochi’s computer’s right now, after you foiled his plan to start a slime girl plague.” Jerry placed his hand on an earpiece. “They say they’ll have a cure before the day is over, so hit the showers, and wait around till then. Tootles.”

Alex waved as she walked by. “Thanks, Jerr. I’m already sick of looking like a walking lemon jello mold.”

“Think nothing of, ah ooff.” Jerry’s leg slid forward sliding across the red and yellow trails left by the two spies. “Are you okay Jerry?” said Sam catching him as he was about to fall. She was the only one still normal looking.

“Yes, just a bit of spill, I’ll get someone on it right away.”

As Jerry was ordering someone to clean up the slime trail Clover and Alex were making, the three entered into the showers. Hot steam began to fog up the mirrors, as warm droplets started to rain down the showerheads communal shower. Only plastic curtains at the end of each stall provided privacy.

“You know what? I think it’s unfair.” loudly stated Clover over the roar of the water. Streams of water running down her cherry red form. Not waiting for an answer, she cupped her chest. ‘Were they getting bigger?’ she asked herself.

“What’s unfair?” asked Sam. The top of her drenched red hair could just be made out between the dividers of the showers.

“You. Every time we go on a mission, you tend to avoid getting caught up in whatever weird plan these villains have.”

“Hey, I’ve gotten transformed lots of time too. I’m just quicker on my feet.”

“Hey, Clover, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” called out Alex, from the shower further across, and next to Sams. Over the water, the two didn’t hear the sound of the curtain being pulled back.

“No?” asked Clover as she heard a curtain being rapidly pulled open beside her, and the pounding of droplets on the heavy plastic sheet.

“Alex, what are you doing-” whatever Sam was going to say next was cut off by Alex kissing her. Semi-transparent green started to creep along Sam’s lips as they began their transformation into slime. Like food coloring running across a paper towel, or ripples in the water, the slime-fiction spread from her lips and up her face and down her neck.

“What are you two doing?” asked Clover as she stepped out her shower stall, and spotted the two spies kissing. The wave of changes was already up to Sam’s hair and across her chest. “Oh. Ohhh.”

“What did you do that for?” Came out of Sam’s mouth as Alex released her lip locks. Sam’s feet finished changing, leaving her a uniform shade of semi-transparent lime green.

“Relex, Jerr already said a cure is coming soon. Now you get to see what we’ve had to deal with all mission. Like this.” said Clover as she grabbed Sam’s newly slimed breasts, and pushed them up. The bounced upwards, and then down the jiggles splashing water across the sides of the stall as they just kept bouncing.

“Or melting whenever you see a cute girl,” said Alex as her form started to droop and pool a bit.

“Wait, girl? I thought you were also as boy crazy as I am?” said Clover.

“I can like both. Isn’t finding yourself what being in college is about?” said Alex, with a bit of defensive tone to her voice.

“I’m not judging. I just thought you would have told me. You’re my best gal pal afterall.,” said Clover.

“Are we really having this discussion here?” said Sam gesturing to the two girls in her shower stall.

“Those are totally getting bigger,” said Clover pointing to the breasts of the lime-green slime girl, as the water from the shower was being absorbed by the slime. Clover turned around and looked at her own strawberry red ass. “Back there too? Do you know how long it’s going to take to redo my wardrobe now?

Sam turned the handle to the shower and the stream of water turned off in the stall. “Do you think this will carry over after the cure?” Sam gestured down to the wobbling mounds that were at least two cup sizes larger already.

“Do you want it to?” asked Sam, pulling herself solid again. “We can probably try to drain the water back out.” Sam tried to squeeze her chest, and her hands passed through them, slime sliding into slime. “I think we are going to have to help each other.”

“Okay on three,” said Clover as she grabbed Sam’s butt. Alex grabbed on the other cheek.”  
“Three” the two tried to squeeze only for their hands to pass through, the colors of green, red and yellow mixing together inside.

Clover looked at the swirling colors in her arm as she pulled it free from the inside of Sam. “Okay, we might need some help.” 


	7. We Are Queen [Worm]

**We Are Queen**   
  
_ All Characters are 18 or over. _   
  
  
We waited on the roof of an abandoned warehouse, one of the many that dotted our city. The gravel crunched between the heels of our feet. Shadow Stalker was late. Her being late wasn’t unusual, in the few short weeks we’ve known her. With our telekinesis, we’ve gazed underneath her mask and realized that she was Sophia. Her failing was caused by her imperfect connection to her shard. Soon that would be fixed, Offload and Sophia would have a better understanding of each other. An understanding almost as well as we Taylor and Administrator did now.    
  
We spread out crystalline wings into the air, letting the early winter air of Brockton Bay glide past. The wings were merely decorative. Hexagon crystals floating in a structure like a beetle’s wings. Beetle horns lined our skull, like a crown. Jet black chitin coated our body, while Taylor’s old form lain beneath. Four tendrils like spider-legs with too many joints poked out of our back. A feminine body, from Taylor’s desires, mixed with Administrator’s functions, scaled down to human size.   
  
A faded shadow jumped across the nearby building and onto the roof we were standing on. Gravel and rocks tumbled along with the building as Shadow Stalker arrived. “Sorry Taya, folks were being a pain. I snuck out as soon as I could,” said the young vigilante, dressed in her home-made costume. It wasn’t much to look at, a painted black goalie mask, along with spray painted black skateboard protective gear. In our current form, we were two heads taller than her.   
  
“We understand. We’ve been experimenting with our powers, and have a new function we would like to use.” We turned on Fuck-Doll mode, as the armored parts of our body receded, shaping into the smooth curves of a young woman, instead those of an armored shell. Large bountiful breasts larger than our head. Our hips were as wide as our shoulders. The mandible-like shield over our face receded, revealing a sexualized version of Taylor’s lower face. Our body was now clad in soft inviting cyan hue, instead of the hardest angular black of our combat form.    
  
“Other than making you sexier, does this do anything?” said Shadow Stalker. The curiously in her voice palatable.    
  
  
“Being sexier was the point of this form. Is our vestige not pleasing?” We said to her, attempting to strike a pose she would find attractive. Even in this more compact form, we still were taller than Shadow Stalker by a full head.    
  
“Yeah, you’re hot. Are you coming on to me?”    
  


“Yes,” we said as we swayed towards the girl. The thousands of pieces of gravel levitated into the air and began circling. Shadow Stalker loved displays of power, and we didn’t need more telekinesis wrapping around her body like a blanket to know the pulse of her heart racing, the moisture between her legs building. We didn’t need to see the stream of data being sent between her shard and her mind to know her thoughts. We placed a finger on the chin of Sophia’s mask. She seemed so small like this.    
  
“Just kiss me already,” said Shadow Stalker, as she pulled her mask off, letting us lean over and taste her lips. The sensation of her taste, doubled as it was transmitted to both our body and the lips of our Taylor core than laid deep within us. The moment was building ever since we were running scared after the accident with our symbiote. The sensations and personality were too strong, and nearly consumed Taylor, before the connection between us, as Administrator, and Taylor broke the threshold, as we merged using the symbiote as a scaffolding to bridge our two minds.    
  
Shadow Stalker was the one who found us, when we were but a lost and confused being, unsure of how to access our powers, and if we could separate the suit from our body. It was the start of an unsteady friendship.    
  
The tingles of her breath felt wonderful, as the lip lock continued. The taste and sensations of her body, it felt like time had stopped as if we could just melt into an endless moment. Her tongue fought back, as merged attempts at dominance, like a kitten clawing at her mother tiger. Sophia wasn’t the type to ever just give in, as she squeezed my butt as hard as she could, trying to gain the upper hand. The doubled sensation was wonderful, every pleasure felt twice, once as a normal human, then again as our merged self. She gained a moment to catch her breath as I let out a moaning gasp.    
  
As Sophia’s and our passionate and bestial affections crashed into each other. We wrapped our power around Sophia, and slowly pulled down the rest of her costume. Her body was fit and toned, perfect for the award-winning track star. I ran my tendrils across the springy muscles of her legs, as her costume dropped onto the rooftop below.   
  
Hovering above the ground, we sat as if on an invisible bed. My hands and telekinesis teasing her body all the while. “We could give you similar strength to our own. We still remember the steps that led to our fusion with the symbiote and could recreate them. You’d be more Shadow Stalker than Sophia then, and suffer a bit of confusion like we did as your minds settle, but we could guide you, as you did us. Do you want to be like us, to be with us?”   
  
We could sense some hesitation in her voice. Did she want to give up her normal life, in exchange for power? In exchange for being with Taya? It didn’t take a genius to realize that Taya was Taylor, the day she went missing, Taya appeared. Even with her speaking in the plural they had similar speech patterns. It was still hard for Sophia to square the sexy and powerful Taya with the weak Taylor. Still, she knew what the answer was going to be before it left her mouth.   
  
“I do.”


	8. Yin 1/2

Yin ½   
  
  
Tatewaki Kuno stood upon the desk at the head of the classroom and proudly declared, “With this amulet, I will be able to defeat Ranma and free the Pigtailed Girl from his clutches!” Kuno grasped a yin-yang amulet tightly in his hand, showing it off to his classmates in Furinkan High School.    
  
Hiroshi, the boy with shaggy brown hair, looked at Kuno with a smirk. “Sure you will, big guy, Ranko will be alllll yours.” Hiroshi snickered before whispering into Daisuke’s ear. “Can’t believe he still doesn’t realize after all this time!”    
  
“Should we tell Ranma about the amulet?” whispered Daisuke. Kuno was lost in thought, swinging his bokken and screaming about how he would finally defeat “The Foul Sorcerer!” and rescue his beloved “Pigtailed Girl!” Most of the class was ignoring the scene, used to it after almost a year of the exact scene repeating itself over and over again.   
  
“It’s probably just a hunk of junk he got scammed into buying from Nabiki. Nah, Ranma will beat him as usual. Want to go get lunch instead?” Hiroshi slid open the door of the classroom while Kuno was still monologuing to himself.   
  
“The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High will free you beautiful Pigtailed Girl!” yelled Kuno to the now empty classroom. 

  
***   
  
After spending the morning dealing with an annoyingly persistent Happosai, Ranma was late enough to class to almost consider not going. Unfortunately, Nodoka had been present, and avoiding school was considered very unmanly. So off he went, desperate to avoid yet another meeting with her katana. On the way there Ranma felt a shiver down his back before he spotted Kuno. The idiot samurai wannabe was sporting a swirling mass of aura, nearly on par with Happosai on the thankfully very rare times that diminutive pervert ever got serious. Kuno was standing at the entrance to the school, waiting for Ranma to arrive and accept his inevitable defeat!.   
  
Ranma stopped for a moment to honestly think about whether he wanted anything to do with the idiot after an entire morning spent dealing with Happosai. Then, as if by magic, a splash of water soaked the poor martial artist before he could blink. He took a moment to frown at the washer lady who seemed utterly oblivious to his change. He had no idea how he kept missing the woman, but she had soaked him damn near once every day for months now. Of course, the moment she turned away Kuno noticed her, giving her no chance to run and change back. “Okay, let’s see what that idiot wants this time.” Ranma instantly swapped her clothes out to a pair of short suspenders, and a yellow shirt. “Instant dressing technique, finally learned something after all those times Haapposai stripped me.”    
  
The girly Ranma leaned over the corner of the alleyway and looked at Kuno, who was searching for her and swinging his bokken around like he was in some shonen manga. “Foul Sorcerer! Where have you hidden my beautiful Pig Tailed Girl, who was just here! Have at you!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. Another swing of his bokken and a bamboo stalk on the other side of the yard burst into pieces. There were a few screams from some of the guys that had been eating lunch there, but Kuno ignored them with the ease of long practice.   
  
Casually sauntering up to the wannabe samurai, Ranma spoke, “So whatcha doin?”.    
  
“I’m going to defeat that foul sorcerer Saotome and free you from his evil clutches!” Kuno said as he delivered another thrust of his sword. The gust of air rushed past Ranma and caused her pigtail to fly into the air. The air blast was easily five times as strong as his usual air blasts, and enough to actually give Ranma some concern. He might actually be able to break the school with an attack like that.   
  
Deciding to try and nip the idiocy in the bud, Ranma tried to use some common sense. Something she’d read in a book Nabiki had loaned her a while back. It hadn’t worked out once yet, but if it ever did Nabiki would owe her a million yen! “By swinging your boken around randomly in the middle of lunch? ”    
  
“No, by defeating him when he responds to my challenge! I have been gifted by the gods this magical amulet that will unlock my true potential!” Kuno stopped swinging his sword and held up the yin-yang amulet, showing it off proudly to his Pig Tailed Girl..   
  
“Did you remember to send him the challenge?” asked Ranma. This was the first time she’d heard of this challenge, well, this specific challenge. Kuno trying to fight her wasn’t a new thing, not in the slightest. The small crowd that had gathered in response to her appearance and Kuno’s showboating were hooked on the whole mess, like her life was a soap opera of some kind.   
  
“Indeed I did! I wrote a challenge letter and had my servant Sasuke deliver it for me!” said Kuno, beaming at his brilliance.“He should be returning with the Wizard’s response any moment now!” From the entrance to the school, a battered and bruised ninja slowly crawled into the front lawn. Ranma had a feeling that she might be the cause of his current status, given how she’d been fighting Happosai all morning and not precisely paying attention to her shots. Kuno didn’t even notice his downed servant, too busy basking in his own genius to pay attention to the help. The battered challenge letter limply fell to the ground next to Ranma, who gave it a read. Yep, definitely a challenge letter, the usual death and defeat, humiliation, saving the Pigtailed Girl, blah blah blah. Pretty standard Kuno challenge, to be honest.    
  
Kuno knelt down in the middle of the entrance area, and closed his eyes. “I must focus my will on the coming fight. The saleswoman was very clear that I must enter into battle with a clear mind. Awaken me when the Foul Saotome arrives!”    
  
Thus, Kuno started to meditate in the middle of the courtyard. The crowd that had gathered to watch him blow up bamboo dispersed to get food, giving Ranma time to think. Kuno was basically no threat, period, but that amulet of his was something else. Ranma liked to think she had a sixth sense for magic nonsense after all the things she’d been hit with over the years, and that damned thing was hitting all of her buttons. She couldn’t in good conscience leave it with Kuno, in the off chance he actually managed to hurt himself or others with it. Leaving the Blue Blunder to his so-called meditations, Ranma walked over to Ukyo’s grill to grab lunch and a cup of hot water. Ukyo was a little too busy to do more than say hi, but her own ninja was able to get him male again in no time at all. A few minutes to scarf down one tasty okonomiyaki, and Ranma was ready for the fight.“Just because that trinket is giving him ki on par with Happosai, doesn’t mean he has any clue on how to use it. Just gotta figure out how to get it off him without blowing up the school...   
  
Ranma walked out in front of Kuno, ready to get this over with. “Yo Blue Blunder, I heard you were lookin for me?” Kuno shot up out of his kneeling pose with a cry upon hearing Ranma’s voice. Ranma took up his normal stance, ready to deal with the latest insanity Nerima was throwing at him. After all, it was just Kuno! What was the worst that could happen?   
***   
A cotton ball roughly dabbed in ointment was places on one of the many welts covering Ranma’s body. “What did you do, challenge a hornet’s nest to a fight?” asked Nabiki as she mentally calculated what she was going to charge Ranma for this service.    
  
“Kuno got his hands on this magic amulet, so every swing of his hits like a truck. I could dodge most of ‘em, but once one of em clipped me I was wide open to every follow-up.” Ranma grunted out.    
  
“That thing actually does something? I undercharged him for it then.” Nabiki sighed in disappointment at the thought of lost profits. After applying the last of the bandages, she put away the rest of the kit and looked Ranma over. The martial artist was a solid mass of bruises, scrapes, and bandages. He was more mummy than man at the moment, and Nabiki decided she’d charge him double for the service as a sop to the lost profits on Kuno’s amulet.   
  
“You’re the one who sold him that? Thanks a bunch Nabs, now I’m stuck owing him a date.” Ranma tried to lean upwards on the bed, before falling back down. “Ow.”   
  
“So mighty Saotome Ranma was beaten by a little trinket.”    
  
“I didn’t lose to Kuno, I lost to that stupid magic amulet. I just need to get it off him and I can kick his ass no problem . I’ll just grab it off of him during the stupid date and get rid of it.” Though still a mass of bruises, Ranma’s freakish healing factor was already hard at work getting the martial artist back up to sniff. Nabiki had to admit to a guilty pleasure at watching the half dressed boy laying on her bed, but she knew better than to do more than look. Now however, Nabiki needed to get a decent camera ready and a disguise. Any kind of date Ranma went on would definitely be worth money to the right people!    
  
***   
  
Ranma tugged at the strapless red dress and tightened the belt that rested across her hips. The mini dress was a more modern design that only went down to mid-thigh. Ranma checked her reflection in the mirror reflection of the glass at the movie theatre and grinned. Kuno was going to be reduced to a drooling moron. Grabbing the yin-yang amulet was going to be easy.   
  
“Pigtailed girl, Saotome has kept his word and loosened his grasp upon your beautiful self! I shall keep challenging him until you are one day fully free of the sorcerer’s power!” Kuno exclaimed, shaking his fist in the air. In a rare scene of understanding, Kuno was wearing a suit instead of his training uniform, a simple black and white affair.    
  
“So, what’re we seeing?” Ranma turned around to look at the concession stand, feeling that the two of them were somewhat overdressed. Just standing in line for popcorn, Ranma could tell everyone else was just wearing casual clothes.

  
“A romantic movie about a young beautiful flower that is kept from her love by the cruel King of the kingdom! The glorious knight must defeat the evil King’s army and prove his worth to take the princess's hand in marriage! That said, the young princess is not as beautiful as you my wonderful Pigtailed Girl!”    
  
Kuno then started monologuing again, comparing her eyes to night stars and her hair to cherry blossoms. Ranma grabbed his arm and pulled it to her chest, desperate to shut the idiot up and watch a movie that didn’t sound like complete shit, “Sounds boring, how about this one!” she said as she dragged the wannabe into a dark theatre that was already playing a scary movie.    
  
“Attack Of The Fifty Foot Tit,” played across the screen as the voice announced the title card of the movie. Ranma tugged Kuno up the seats and towards the back, to the darkest location she could find that it wasn't already taken by other moviegoers.    
  
Of course, not even a movie could make Kuno stop spouting off. “I understand that in the beauty of darkness, even the Saotome’s sorcery will not be able to find and separate our love.”    
  
“Shhhhhhh!” the several dozen people in the seats turned around and urged Kuno to stop talking over the movie.   
  
Kuno blinked once, then twice, and sat down in the chair. Ranma was amazed that that actually worked. Good job moviegoers, you managed to make teh Blue Blunder actually be quiet! Now to wait for the best moment to act...   
  
Ten minutes into the movie, Ranma let out a fake yawn and stretched her hand behind Kuno’s back. Her fingers slipped underneath the two thin chains, and slowly pulled them upwards. Before she could make good her theft she was suddenly jerked to the side as Kuno grabbed her shoulder. His hands were trembling in fear as the swordsman’s eyes bulged at images on the big screen. “I have just realized we forgot to grab any concessions! I shall return with popcorn.” said Kuno as he pulled away, darting his vision across the darkened theater and its flickering lights. Ranma’s face jerked forwards into Kuno’s, and their lips touched. Kuno immediately returned the kiss, fear forgotten, and tasted the soft hint of cherry on Ranko’s lips.. Ranma couldn't move away as her braided hair had become caught in the chain from Kuno’s sudden movement.    
  
Kuno’s face was so close to hers, filling her vision and forcing her to smell his fancy cologne. She tried to not think about the heat of his body, or the tickling of his breath across her skin as she tried to untangle her hair from the chain. Just a little more, she thought, her hand dancing across the back of his neck.    
  
Finally freeing her hair from the chains, Ranma pulled back from the kiss. Kuno’s cheeks were flushed bright red as he sped off to grab the popcorn. In just a few minutes he returned with the movie food, popcorn coated in a thick layer of butter and drinks almost too big for his hands. The samurai kept his eyes looking downwards, avoiding the scary movie as he returned to where Ranko was waiting for him.    
  
While munching on the free food Ranma looked for another opportunity to snag the amulet. After a more careful sweep of his neck, she realized that Kuno had taken it off. The swirling aura was still on him, but now in his pants pocket instead of around his neck.    
  
Ranma reached across his lap and aimed for Kuno’s pocket. Her hand didn’t reach it’s destination when Kuno jumped in fright from another scene of the movie.Ranma felt her hand grasp something hard as Kuno settled down. Her fingers ran across a hard shaft, something that felt oddly warm to the touch, while she tried to figure out what she had grabbed . Large and thick like a bokken, but it bulged at the end. It took a few seconds for Ranma to realize what it was. When Kuno had jumped, her hands had slipped under his belt and into his pants.    
  
Kuno kept shaking like a leaf, which wasn’t making it easy for Ranma to pull her hand out. His belt wasn’t any help either, now almost trapping her hand in place after he squished himself back down into his seat. Ranma tugged upward, her hand sliding along the side of the shaft before hitting the constricting edge of his belt. There wasn’t enough room to free her hand. Ranma pushed down and up, over and over again, her hand encircling the almost burning shaft.    
  
Kuno was having the most confused fear boner as the pigtailed girl was tugging on his dick. She was halfway sitting on his lap, her ass almost bouncing on his leg over and over. He felt her hands jerking his shaft, filling it with an almost boiling pleasure while he desperately tried not to look at the screen.To not see the monstrous round orb, watermelon in shape and size, terrorizing the fair village and its inhabitants. The thought sent shivers of primal fear up his spine, causing the overpowering emotions swirling and mixing within him to grow yet faster. The fear of watermelons, the pleasure of his glorious Pigtailed Girl’s hands caressing his mighty staff. It was more than Kuno could stand as he simultaneously reached completion and blacked out.   
  
Ranma felt the warm fluid burst into Kuno’s pants and coat her hands. The sticky fluid ran across her fingers as she pulled her hand from his pants, the now flaccid dick freeing enough space for her escape. Ranma quickly jumped over the seats to rush for the restroom, ignoring Kuno’s state to save what remained of her dignity.

She never noticed the camera trained that had been trained on her the whole time, nor the shocked brunette staring blankly after her.    
  
****   
Ranma and Kuno stood at the exit of the theatre, the bright neon lights of the theater entrance contrasting harshly with the street lights of the rest of Nerima. Kuno seemed almost impossibly invigorated after the end of the movie, the hand job and the defeat of the watermelon shaped monster having pushed him to entirely new levels of bluster.

“Pigtailed girl, I swear I shall defeat the sorcerer Saotome! His foul evil will be ended by my hands, and we will finally be free to be together. Until then, please take this beautiful gift, that may weaken his power over you.” Kuno reached behind his neck and grabbed the amulet’s chain. As he pulled, the two chains separated, splitting apart the amulet of Yin and Yang. 

  
Ranma let Kuno’s arms brush pass her hair, still reeling in shock at what had occurred, as Kuno placed the yin half of the amulet around her neck. The magical amulet settled into the valley of her cleavage. All that work trying to steal it, the horror and humiliation of what had occurred, and the idiot just hands it to her. Ranma stood dumbfounded, unable to believe what had happened this night as Kuno just kept talking.    
  
“May this be a symbol of our love and proof of my conviction that I, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, the greatest swordsman in all the world, will free you Pigtailed Girl from the vile sorcerer’s clutches!”   
  
***   
  


Finally home from the disaster of a date, Ranma meditated and focused on the aura coming from his half of the amulet. The ki pouring off of it wasn’t the swirling force that it’s combined whole had been, now it was more like a calm sea just before the storm. The quiet just before a tsunami. It was a sensation unlike any he had felt before, in all his years as a wandering martial artist.    
  
Opening her eyes, Ranma realized she was already back in her female form despite not having been splashed by any cold water. She let a sigh slip past her lips as she realized this new incident had only just begun. Maybe it wasn’t too late to just run back to China and jump into another pool...


	9. Wizards and Worms: Taylor

Wizards And Worms: Taylor   
  
  
Taylor slipped off her tennis shoes, and dropped them against the floor, ending with a slight bounce across the carpet in her room, before settling haphazardly next to the hamper. The clothes in the hamper were starting to pile up, but Taylor just didn’t have the focus to worry about it. She gently tossed her backpack into the corner of the wall, as it landed with a soft thump. The books inside were already in poor shape, scribbled with pens and years out of date, and that was before the torture that the trio had placed them through.    
  
Taylor ran her feet through the shaggy carpet, the long strands that were once eggshell white, a time long ago before Taylor was even born, had dulled with a dingy creme color over the years. Leaning back, Taylor let herself fall onto the bed, letting her black curly strands spray along the floral comforter, one of the few splashes of color in her room. Beige walls were broken up by a window on the bad side of the house, where the sun decided to act as an unwanted alarm each morning. Her ancient computer sat atop of the laminated desk. The bright wood coating didn’t quite fit the theme of the room, but it was free, one of the dockworkers left it when they left town, seeking better pastures. 

  
Taylor was finally safe, away from all the problems of the world. Safe enough to check the book, that strange cape or possibly wizard sold her. She wasn’t sure how a book was going to help her with her many problems. Reaching over the bed, she pulls out the book, tossing the plastic bag into the small trash can she kept between the desk and her bed. “What is titnosis?    
  
Taylor laid her head across the pillow, next to the owl plushie, and started reading the book. It was a simple paperback book with a bright yellow covering, and the title “Titnosis for Dummies” written across the covers. An outline of a wizard hat decorated the front. 

-()()-   
Titnosis harnesses the primal truth of the world. Tits are meant to be loved, and this is the primal nature of all things. Titnosis harnesses the mind and body connection to make these truths realized, and dispel the lies of society. The book details the trances to unlock the secrets of tits. Even those not blessed with the beauty of tits, fear not, our extensive research has uncovered trances to gain the blessings needed to perform the more advanced techniques.   
-()()-   
  


Was this supposed to be a joke book? Taylor looked over the words in confusion, it went on and on about breasts. The nature of their shapes and sizes, and how the movement and jiggle related to the vibrations on the universe. She couldn’t look away from the absurdity. She felt a little better, laughing in the room. Someone wrote over a hundred pages about the movements of breasts, with even diagrams on movements that are supposed to cause different reactions in people. Taylor placed her fingers between the pages and read over another one. 

-()()-   
Perky and Popular-

The double bounce technique is one of the most basic exercises. This trance is among the type that has differing effects depending on the viewer. Those who witness the double bounce technique will view the user in a more positive light, papering over their flaws. Meanwhile, when viewed by the user herself, it causes the muscles and skin to tighten, reducing the effects of gravity over their tits. See diagrams PP.1 through PP.5 for the movements required for this trance   
-()()-

  
  
Taylor didn’t believe any of the nonsense in the book for a second. There wasn’t anything so far about getting people to straight follow overs, but the whole thing was Master adjacent. It was mostly about changing how others treat you. Her mind did keep wandering back to the first of the trances mentioned in the intro of the book. The trance of growth. That someone could look in a mirror, and play with their breasts in a certain way to cause them to get bigger was a tempting idea, that she was certain wasn’t going to do anything. She still didn’t understand how this gag book was going to help with her problems.    
  
But it wasn’t going to hurt to try anything. Taylor pulled her shirt off and draped it over the side of the bed. “Okay, starting with the first diagram.” Taylor placed her fingers in a circle around her little pink nubs. Right now she could place her hands nearly flat on her lack of a chest, a result of the cruelty of genetics. Her mother was cursed by the same lack of breasts, that was only improved during pregnancy, and then only slightly.   
  
Following the instructions, she started to grope and massage her breast. Clockwise and counterclockwise. With intense focus, Taylor watched her reflection in the mirror on the back of the door copy her movements. Sparks of sensations shot through her nerves as she pinched the ends of her nipples, the rosy ends mashed between her slender fingers. Each action reflected back. Taylor didn’t think this amount of pleasure was normal for just playing and toying with her chest.    
  
Jolts flew into her body, and each second was greater than the rest. Her body thrashed across the bed, while her eyes remained locked to the reflection of her own chest. She couldn’t look away, and wouldn’t want to either. The crescendo of sensations keeps building. The book didn’t warn of the melody. There was nothing about the pleasure, just a dry technical instruction, not the harmony of sight and sensation. The finale was building to a sudden crescendo, as Taylor yelled out.    
  
“Taylor! You okay up there?” yelled Danny from the first floor.    
  
“Fine. Was watching a movie, there was a jump scare,” shouted Taylor. Her breath was ragged, and heavy with each inhale and exhale. Taylor played back on the bed, with her head resting on the pillow. The owl plushie was knocked off the bed during the commotion. Her breast felt sore and worn out, but they seemed to their same small size. The book seems to be a dud, but that is what Taylor expected, even if it seemed to be a very effective masturbation method. Her panties were going to have to be thrown away.

Three days later, Taylor placed the measuring tape across her chest. Her breasts seem larger, and the tape confirmed it. Her band size remained 35, but she was now a proper B-cup, two small handfuls. Was it because of the book, or just was she just finally getting a delayed growth spurt? She was going to have to experiment with the book to find out.   
  
Two weeks later, Taylor was adding her measurements to a notebook. Dating back to the first day, the numbers were consistent. A centimeter of growth each day. About an inch every day and a half. A cup size in the same time frame. They were already approaching the size of her head, and at this rate, it wouldn’t be long before they were larger.    
  
Taylor flipped through the Titnois For Dummies book. There was nothing about stopping the growth. No trance or method was mentioned in the pages. Ones of keeping people from realizing that she wasn’t supposed to be this busty. One to make people want to give you gifts, such as the underbust corset she was now wearing. At the back of the book there was just an ad. “The Complete Guide to Titnois. Sold now At Spell R Us,” except she tried the mall. The store wasn’t there. Each day she checked and left disappointment. Yet, with each stage of growth, she couldn’t think of wanting to be smaller.   
  
A month from when she first found the Wizard, she found the shop again, along with Emma who stopped going to Winslow. 


	10. We Are Queen: Coronation [Worm]

  
We Are Queen: Coronation

The cold winter air blew and leaked past the boarded-up windows of the abandoned store. Once in this city, this small brick building once was host to a small supplement and pharmaceutical manufacturer, from the years-old expired vitamins left in packaging that was never opened and the labels left on the trashed shelves fallen over from disuse and crumbling from water rot. A thin layer of dust coated most of the floors, only broken up by my recent footprints. Holes dot the rotting floor title, from where other shelves used to sit. Abandoned buildings like this one dot the city, signs of better days unlikely to return. The ferry routes have been abandoned for years, and despite my dad’s pestering, there isn’t the political will to reopen them.

Gunshots rang out across the city. Another gang fight between the E88 and the ABB. My little hideout was unfortunately located between their two territories, and the frequent shootings nearby were one of the many downsides to the place. In the week since I’ve claimed this hole in the hall, I’ve luckily haven’t seen any of the capes in either of the gangs. Quickly I ducked into the back room of the shop, to check on my project, and keep an additional wall between me and the gang war going on several streets away.

In a little terrarium was the oily droplet swaying around. A Rainbow of color slashed and rippled across its black skin. Over the winter break, I keep thinking Emma was planning something. That she didn’t simply start letting off, that it was some sort of plot. Slowly my mind started to fill with ideas, like the one that was sitting in the terrarium, waiting for me to feed it. Reaching in, I pulled out a jar of dead crickets and other bugs, that were sold at a discount at the pet store. They were meant to be live feed, but the electrical short in the fridge they were being stored in killed the fridge and them with it, according to the bored-looking clerk at least. “There you go, just eat it up now.” I tipped the jar over, spilling out the meal.

The oily puddle slithered overtop the dead bugs, leaving only a thin residue of the rainbow film behind. Expired ground beef was dropped in the containment as well, and was just as quickly eaten up. No matter how much I fed Oily, its size never increased to more than that of my fist. “Still so much to do,” I said with a sigh. It was still a very incomplete project, even with the all the time from winter break, I didn’t have the resources I needed to program the slimy little dot. School was going to be back in session in less than two weeks, and I wasn’t even half-way finished with Oily.

It happened in an instant. I felt the glass shattering and cutting into my skin before I saw the bullet hole in the wall. The sound was deafening at this range. The gunfire wasn’t aimed at me, just a stray shot from a gang war that moved closer to my hideout while I was lost in thought and plans. From the shattered remains on the terrarium, Oily jumped onto me, its basic survival instincts reacting to a threat. In a flash, Oily had already covered my arm and was rapidly climbing up my arm. “Get off!” I tried to scrap the slimy creature off my body. Would I even be able to control my body? My project continued to spread across, covering every part as it sep into the cuts, and passed into my mouth and eyes. Behind my eyes I felt it wiggling around, trying to take over my body. The control and teaching nodes were never installed. Oily was a creature with just basic instincts at this point, seeking a host to give it better chance against threats it didn’t understand.

Just before the world went dark, I saw my reflection in the shattered glass. A featureless drone, coated in black. A facsimile of a person. Everything I cared about, every attachment to my mother gone. Just a drone being puppeted by my own failure. I couldn’t feel anything, but I knew Oily’s tendrils were still moving around in my brain. Connecting to the nerves. I was trapped and betrayed again my something I trusted. Ideas and devices poured into my mind, yet it was hopeless. Despite my efforts, my arms didn’t twice. My legs didn’t spasm in a run. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t see at all. I was being taunted by my power with solutions to my problem with no ability to enact them.

Faster and faster concepts poured into my mind. Faster than my mind could think. Faster than any computer on earth could process. Then is suddenly stopped. Two large creatures larger than twin spun and swirled in my mind’s eye. An image I had already forgotten, but remember again. An image I’ve seen countless times. Current configurations can’t help my host. Memories began to mix. In the backroom, the symbiote wrapped around the node in mine/my host’s brain. The separation between us was breaking down.

In a world held between binary stars, a race like a that resembled humanoid beetles was our host once. A crown made of horns ripped from the losers of fights sat atop its head. They were just one of many hosts. Our body slipped into the crack caused by the symbiote mindless lashing out at the world. A stormy night when we ran into our parent’s room. Mom comforting us, until we calmed down, and promised us a guard to keep the monsters away. On the desk back home still sats the knight owl plushy with his little lance.

Memories of hosts and cycles, and memories of Taylor mixed. Of being one of many humans being flung from a world of grey sludge. Of being a crystalize being sitting in a classroom filled with such beings. Where one set of memories and data began and ended no longer had clarity. Our parents of Annette and the Warrior, or Danny and the Thinker, what was true and that was no longer was certain. The concept of self faded with a blurred view of us, union, and we.

The oily bubble of warped space that we created and was wrapped around us was reformed twisted and altered base on our memories. We didn’t recall what we looked it, only grabbing whatever trait we agreed as beneficial. A crown of horns, wings of hardened forced. A humanoid shape. Our body was held in a core, while the symbiote made of twisted space became our form.

With countless hands that existed only between the barrier between worlds, we twisted the walls in front of us. There was a threat nearby. What was an ally and what was an enemy was still unknown. We needed time to understand what happened. We were still in flux. Dashing through the hole in the wall, we hide in darkness, lashing over at everything that could cause us harm.


End file.
